Morir de amor
by Lichib
Summary: Así que allá, en el campo de batalla, o en el claro del fracaso, lo había decidido. Entregarse sin oposiciones. Total ¿qué le quedaba, si no, una existencia vacía? No lo hizo por miedo, no. Lo hizo por amor. Viñeta -Bree&Diego-


**Disclaimer: **Ya lo saben, SM. Cualquier parecido con la realidad (u otros fics) es pura coincidencia.

**Claim: .:**Bree&Diego:.

**Note:** Éste es el primer fic que escribo sobre otra pareja que no sea a las que estoy acostumbrada, pero ellos se lo merecen. No sé qué tan bueno o malo me ha quedado, pero no lo voy a eliminar porque es la primera vez que salgo de mi _confort zone, _así que ¡comprensión! Si tienen algo que decirme, no tengan miedo a dejar review.

* * *

**Morir de amor**

"_La muerte es increíblemente lista,_

_nos da toda una vida de ventaja _

_y aún así nos acaba ganando"_

Desde que podía recordar, Bree siempre le había temido a la muerte.

Sabía que esto era un sinsentido, un miedo a la más absoluta nada. ¿Cómo se puede tener miedo a la nada? Recordaba sentir algo parecido a la tanatofobia, el miedo a una muerte persistente, anormal, injustificada. Le generaba un gran desasosiego, temía quedarse sin energías, desvanecerse en la luz, esfumarse; pero ¿cómo lo sabría?

Ese miedo siempre le condicionó la vida, le impidió vivirla plenamente y disfrutar de lo que quería, el miedo mismo la llevó, incluso, a donde no quería ir. Entonces le llegó en forma de un muchacho muy apuesto.

Ella era joven e ilusa, y estaba famélica. Así que tomó la oportunidad, ignorando completamente que sería su entrada directa a lo que más había temido. La muerte.

Después, tras lidiar con un dolor que jamás pensó, y que jamás quería volver a sentir, el miedo pareció reavivarse, multiplicado por un millón de veces más. Era tal su ansiedad, que cumplir con su necesidad número uno le aterrorizaba. Obedecía, sí, no porque fuera precisamente esto, sino por la desconfianza a lo desconocido.

Como los humanos, temía a lo que no conocía.

No sabía nada de esta vida, y si bien no había pedido vivirla, estaba, después de todo y como fuera, "viva". Tendría que verlo como una segunda oportunidad. Cuidadosa y obediente (a grandes rasgos), evitaba exponerse al peligro. El peligro de la luz del sol, en primer lugar.

No quería volver a morir.

Ahora había escogido voluntariamente vivir reprimida. No quería volver a pasar por un dolor semejante, a pesar de que esto la había salvado de alguna forma.

Era excesivamente cuidadosa con los pequeños detalles: no dejarse descubrir, no llamar la atención, no hacer ruido, no pelear con nadie más, no salir al sol, no pensar en _ella,_ no hacer preguntas, no, no, no.

Y luego apareció Diego, con ojos risueños y sonrisas cálidas. Y con sus más intrigantes dudas irresueltas y su miedo a nada. Y también con un "sí" para ella. Intentó apartarse, alejarse de los problemas y seguir con su opaca existencia, pero… se vio atraída.

No era la clase de magnetismo que podría poseer Raoul, era diferente. Era su esencia.

Así que allá, en el campo de batalla, o en el claro del fracaso, lo había decidido. O quizás tres días antes.

Entregarse sin oposiciones. Total ¿qué le quedaba, si no, una existencia vacía?

No lo hizo por miedo, no. Lo hizo por amor.

Amor a su horrible aquelarre que nunca extrañaría, porque si bien fueron nada más que unas bestias horripilantes, sufrieron más que nadie en esa lucha sin sentido, engañados.

Amor a Fred, quien nunca sabría que lo había querido tanto, como un verdadero amigo, y que la verdadera razón por la que lo acompañaba cada noche no era para esconderse, sino para estar cerca de él, con o sin repulsión.

Amor incluso a sus nuevos captores, quienes le habían mostrado el corazón más puro que había visto jamás en algún ser existente en la faz de la Tierra. Ellos se merecían su lealtad eterna.

Y amor, obviamente y sin lugar a dudas, a Diego, quien había sido la única razón por la que había venido a éste, su lecho de muerte. Porque, sin importar lo que le aguardaba, no podría seguir sin él.

Él no estaba ahí, y de alguna forma ella lo había sabido, pero si lo tuviera que volver a hacer (venir aquí y morir de nuevo) lo haría. Porque lo amaba tanto, inexplicablemente, y todo (o cualquier cosa) valía la pena por él. Así que se alegró mucho de haber tomado esa decisión. Se la debía a él.

Nunca fue creyente de nada, absolutamente de nada; hasta que se convirtió en lo que era, en lo que dejaría de ser… Entonces creyó.

Creyó tantas cosas y tomó tanta precaución. Su miedo y su creencia la habían llevado exactamente hasta aquí. Pero seguiría creyendo.

Seguiría creyendo en todas esas cosas que antes no tenían ningún sentido para ella: vampiros, con ojos amarillos y rojos, con poderes y estatus, vampiros regulares y aulladores, y quién sabía qué otra clase de monstruos. Pero, sobretodo, creería en el irremediable e insensato amor que sentía por Diego.

Se volverían a ver. En la otra vida, en el otro lado, en el más allá o donde fuese, porque ella creía. Si ella existía, entonces todo lo que pensó que era mentira, no lo era, y nunca lo fue. Así que con esta certeza cerró los ojos, dejando escapar su último suspiro.

Él estaba muerto, y ella lo estaría pronto. Invocó su más grato recuerdo- el sabor del primer beso y sus ojos abrasadores- Sonrió.

Morir de amor definitivamente valía la pena.


End file.
